Deep in the forest
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: Un fanfiction sobre La Bella Durmiente.Siendo niña, Aurora sale a pasear por el bosque y se encuentra con alguien especial...


Un fanfiction sobre La Bella Durmiente, de Disney. ¿Qué pasaría si Aurora, siendo niña, se encontrara con su madre?

* * *

-¡Rose! ¿Vas a levantarte hoy o mañana?

Al oír la llamada de Tía Flora Rose saltó de la cama, se restregó los ojos perezosamente y bostezó un par de veces. Abrió la ventana y se encontró con el mismo paisaje de siempre: una vista al pequeño claro donde se ubicaba su casa y, al fondo, árboles por doquier. Rose se quedó un rato mirando por la ventana, absorta, y entonces oyó la imperiosa y autoritaria voz de Tía Flora llamándola por tercera o cuarta vez. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Abajo estaban sus tías. Rose se detuvo en el último escalón para mirar la misma escena de todas las mañanas: Tía Flora estaba sentada a la mesa, escrutando el entorno como si fuera un halcón que observa desde el cielo a sus posibles presas, y Tía Fauna y Tía Primavera hacían el desayuno. Al ver a sus tías Rose pensó, no por primera vez, que vivía una vida aburrida. Se imaginaba qué sería lo siguiente: sus tías le darían los buenos días, ella respondería y desayunarían tranquilamente. Así había sido ayer, y el día anterior, y siempre.

-Buenos días, Rose –dijo Tía Fauna con su habitual tono dulce y distraído.

-Buenos días a todas- respondió Rose.

* * *

La jornada empezó tal y como Rose había vaticinado: las cuatro desayunaron y después Tía Flora se encargó de repartir las tareas de cada una para hacer ese día. A Rose, como siempre, le tocó ir a por esto ó lo otro al bosque.

Rose salió de la cabaña con una cesta en la mano y envuelta en un chal púrpura demasiado grande para ella. Antes de irse se miró en las aguas del riachuelo que circulaba cerca de la casa. A Rose no le gustó nada su reflejo. Quien le devolvía la mirada era una chica flacucha, poco desarrollada en comparación a las otras chicas de su edad, que se envolvía en un chal tan grande para ella que casi parecía una mortaja. Furiosa, cogió una piedra y la arrojó contra su reflejo.

Rose caminó hasta la linde del bosque y se apoyó en la rama más baja de su árbol favorito. Desde allí se veía perfectamente la ciudad y el imponente castillo, y a Rose le gustaba pasar las tarde imaginando cómo se viviría en un lugar tan grande y con tanta gente. Rose no sabía explicar por qué, pero se sentía fascinada por aquella fortaleza, erguida hacia el cielo como una gran lanza. Pasado un rato se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recoger bayas.

Cuando su cesta estuvo llena se dispuso a volver a su casa. Caminaba sin prisa, pues tenía tiempo de sobra. Los animales del bosque, acostumbrados a su presencia, empezaron a salir de sus madrigueras. Al verlos, Rose pensó que, al fin y al cabo, su vida no estaba tan mal. Tenía a tres tías que casi podían sustituir a cualquier madre, y un montón de amigos animales. Podía pasear por el bosque a sus anchas sin que nadie le dijera nada. Casi había llegado al claro…

* * *

…Entonces Rose se detuvo en seco. En el camino estaba la figura de un jinete y su caballo, semiocultos por la vegetación. Rose se quedó parada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No había visto a mucha gente además de sus tías y, desde luego, no había hablado nunca con alguien que no fuera ellas. Decidió que lo mejor sería no seguir adelante, por el momento. La misteriosa figura no la había visto, y Rose aprovechó para esconderse entre la maleza con la esperanza de que el jinete se fuera. Pasada una hora que a Rose se le hizo eterna, la figura montó su caballo y empezó a alejarse. Cuando se acercó, Rose pudo por fin verle la cara.

Era una mujer. Era alta, delgada y muy hermosa, pensó Rose. Tenía una cara en forma de corazón enmarcada por una melena rubia. Su vestimenta y forma de cabalgar denotaban que pertenecía a la nobleza. A Rose le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Sin querer, Rose pisó una rama, que crujió al partirse. La mujer se alarmó y miró en dirección al ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Sal, quienquiera que seas! –dijo con voz autoritaria.

Sabiéndose pillada, Rose decidió salir.

Se plantó delante de la misteriosa mujer, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estabais buscando a alguien? –preguntó con expresión inocente.

Sin embargo, la mujer no contestó. Se quedó callada, mirando a Rose con los ojos como platos. Lentamente, desmontó. Rose seguía mirándola a los ojos con curiosidad.

La mujer se le acercó con paso vacilante. Al principio, Rose pensó que parecía un cazador acercándose a su presa, un animal herido pero que aún podía morder. Sin embargo, luego pensó que parecía que ella, Rose, fuera una visión que se esfumaría si la mujer no caminaba con el mayor de los cuidados. Se arrodilló ante ella. Con cuidado, alzó las manos y acarició cariñosamente las sonrojadas mejillas de Rose. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban como si fuera a llorar, y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa triste. Acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza.

Rose se sintió conmovida. Le caía bien aquella mujer de expresión triste, aunque no la conociera de nada.

-¿Estabais buscando a alguien? –preguntó de nuevo.

La mujer la miró cariñosamente.

-Sí, buscaba a una persona. Pero creo que ya la he encontrado.

Tenía una voz suave, como la miel. Rose creyó haberla escuchado antes.

De pronto, la mujer se levantó y volvió a montar. El caballo empezó a andar, y Rose se quedó quieta, viendo cómo la mujer se alejaba.

-¿Volveremos a vernos? –preguntó de repente.

La mujer se volvió. Estaba llorando.

-Por supuesto que sí. A su tiempo.

Espoleó su montura y se perdió en la lejanía.

* * *

Rose se quedó en el sitio durante un rato, absorta. Después caminó hacia su casa.

Como era de esperar, Tía Flora estaba echa una furia. Rose llegaba tarde, muy tarde. La niña escuchó pacientemente el sermón de su tía y después subió a su habitación, castigada sin cenar. Sin embargo, a la hora de la cena se encontró con que el castigo no iba a cumplirse, ya que Tía Flora subió a disculparse por haber sido tan brusca con ella y, pasado un rato, se encontró cenando a gusto con sus amadas tías.

Por la noche, mientras se acostaba, pensó en la extraña mujer. ¿Debía hablar de ella con sus tías? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué estaba tan triste? La respuesta a la primera pregunta fue un rotundo "no". No debía hablar con sus tías. Si lo hiciera, ya no podría salir nunca de casa sola... Rose se preguntó qué relación tendría con ella. Por un momento, pensó que quizás, aquella mujer podría ser…Pero era imposible, se dijo, su madre estaba muerta, ¿o no? "Me da igual lo que diga Tía Flora", susurró, "Ella era mi madre. No está muerta, ha venido a verme…Ha venido a verme...".

…Rose decidió dormirse de una vez. Al fin y al cabo, ella le había dicho que volverían a verse. "Cuando la vea de nuevo, no dejaré que se marche otra vez". Rose cerró los ojos y se durmió.

**COMENTARIO**

**

* * *

**

La Bella Durmiente ha sido siempre mi película favorita. Sin embargo, aunque suene raro, mi escena preferida no es cuando Aurora canta "Eres tú", o la escena del beso. Mi escena preferida está al final, cuando Aurora y Felipe bajan juntos al salón y la princesa abraza a su madre. Me daba mucha pena el que los reyes se tuvieran que separar de su hija,no me parecía justo que no la vieran en dieciséis años. Por eso, me inventé ésta historia, en la que Aurora se encuentra con su madre y las dos tienen su momento tierno.


End file.
